Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Original Soundtrack
FINAL FANTASY XIV: A Realm Reborn Original Soundtrack is the official soundtrack for Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, and includes almost all themes featured in the game up to patch 2.1. It is primarily composed by sound director Masayoshi Soken and also features music by Nobuo Uematsu, Tsuyoshi Sekito, and Naoshi Mizuta. The Blu-ray format was chosen due to the number of tracks, allowing it to be a single disc release. The package includes a code that can be applied to the user's Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn account to obtain a Wind-up Bahamut minion. The 120th track, "Battle on the Big Bridge Reborn", is a hidden track that does not play when the disc is in a Blu-Ray player, but only exists as an mp3 file. The user must enter the password "gilgamesh" to unzip the file. Six of the tracks were previously released on CD with the collector's edition of A Realm Reborn, as Sounds of Eorzea - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Special Soundtrack. Two of those tracks were renamed for this later release ("Jewel of the Desert" became "A New Hope", and "The Navigator's Veil" became "I Am the Sea"). Track list #'" "' - 1:16 #:Plays in the title screen. #'" "' - 5:11 #:Plays during certain certain fights, including powerful FATE encounters and when engaging S-rank Elite Marks. #'" "' - 10:30 #:Plays in the Character Select screen as well as during Character Creation. #'" "' - 11:24 #:The theme of Ul'dah (day). #'" "' - 6:34 #:Medley of themes that play in areas of Thanalan. #'" "' - 3:04 #:Thanalan battle theme. #'" "' - 1:07 #:Plays in certain settlements and aetheryte camps. #'" "' - 2:16 #:Plays in the Adventurers' Guild and various bar settings. #'" "' - 4:12 #:FATE battle theme. #'" "' - 1:57 #:Plays when riding a rental Chocobo. #'" "' - 7:05 #:The theme of Ul'dah (night). #'" "' - 1:56 #:Plays in a variety of light-hearted cutscenes. #'" "' - 1:25 #:Players during tense moments in some cutscenes. #'" "' - 5:05 #:Levequest theme. #'" "' - 2:16 #:Plays in various cutscenes. #'" "' - 3:38 #:Plays during the cutscene where the player character leaves their home region. #'" "' - 13:58 #:The theme of Limsa Lominsa (day). #'" "' - 5:19 #:Medley of themes that play in areas of La Noscea. #'" "' - 3:04 #:Limsa Lominsa battle theme. #'" "' - 1:49 #:Plays in certain settlements and aetheryte camps, namely Aleport. #'" "' - 2:19 #:Quick remix of the theme that plays in Costa del Sol. #'" "' - 2:33 #:Plays when the player rides a company chocobo. #'" "' - 7:45 #:The theme of Limsa Lominsa (night). #'" "' - 0:51 #:Plays in certain settlements and aetheryte camps. #'" "' - 6:31 #:Guildhest theme. #'" "' - 11:26 #:The theme of Gridania (day). #'" "' - 5:52 #:Medley of themes that play in areas of the Black Shroud. #'" "' - 2:49 #:The Black Shroud battle theme. #'" "' - 2:01 #:Shantotto's theme for the "Burgeoning Dread" event. #'" "' - 3:18 #:Plays when the player rides on any mounts other than chocobos. #'" "' - 4:24 #:The theme of Gridania (night). #'" "' - 1:23 #:Plays in the Black Shroud areas. #'" "' - 1:34 #:Plays in Sastasha. #'" "' - 3:48 #:Battle theme of lower level dungeons. #'" "' - 1:14 #:Plays in Tam-Tara Deepcroft. #'" "' - 3:11 #:Dungeon boss battle theme. #'" "' - 1:36 #:Plays in Copperbell Mines. #'" "' - 4:52 #:Plays during the final boss of a dungeon. #'" "' - 1:41 #:Plays after the party cleared the dungeon. #'" "' - 4:10 #:Plays in the Waking Sands and the Rising Stones. #'" "' - 1:29 #:Plays in the encampment of the Brotherhood of Ash. #'" "' - 1:56 #:Plays in Zahar'ak. #'" "' - 1:56 #:Primal summoning theme. #'" "' - 3:05 #:Plays during any boss battle with Ifrit. #'" "' - 0:36 #'" "' - 2:39 #:Plays in the residential districts (day). #'" "' - 5:21 #:Plays in the residential districts (night). #'" "' - 3:30 #:A remix of the Final Fantasy II battle theme. Plays in some instanced battles, FATES, and during battles against Rank B Elite Marks. #'" "' - 2:07 #:Plays in various cutscenes. #'" "' - 1:44 #:Hildibrand's theme. #'" "' - 1:25 #:Plays in Halatali. #'" "' - 1:46 #:Plays in Little Solace. #'" "' - 1:54 #:Plays in the Sylphlands. #'" "' - 0:58 #:Plays in the Thousand Maws of Toto-Rak. #'" "' - 2:08 #:Lady Amandine's theme. #'" "' - 4:21 #:Level 30 class quest battle theme. #'" "' - 1:20 #:Plays in Haukke Manor. #'" "' - 3:57 #:Plays in Costa del Sol. #'" "' - 1:08 #:Plays in Brayflox's Longstop. #'" "' - 0:55 #:Plays in the Sunken Temple of Qarn. #'" "' - 1:02 #:Plays in Cutter's Cry. #'" "' - 2:30 #:Plays in U'ghamoro Mines. #'" "' - 1:40 #:First phase of any boss battle with Titan. #'" "' - 2:52 #:Second phase of any boss battle with Titan. #'" "' - 1:35 #:Third phase of any boss battle with Titan. #'" "' - 2:16 #:Heart phase of any boss battle with Titan. #'" "' - 11:34 #:Main part of the theme that plays during any boss battle with Titan. #'" "' - 2:58 #:Plays during the quests "A Royal Reception", "A Mizzenmast Repast", and "Renewing the Covenant". #'" "' - 3:33 #:Plays in field areas of Coerthas (during daytime). #'" "' - 0:55 #:Plays in smaller settlements of Coerthas. #'" "' - 3:19 #:Coerthas battle theme. #'" "' - 1:01 #:Plays in Camp Dragonhead. #'" "' - 1:02 #:Plays in the Stone Vigil. #'" "' - 1:12 #:Plays in Dzemael Darkhold. #'" "' - 1:09 #:Plays in the Aurum Vale. #'" "' - #:Plays during the fight against the Behemoth, Lahabrea, and Twintania. #'" "' - 1:43 #:Ominous theme that plays in cutscenes, as well as in the Halfstone area of Western La Noscea. #'" "' - 2:35 #:Plays in Natalan. #'" "' - 1:37 #:Plays in both the Burning Wall of Eastern Thanalan and the Floating City of Nym in Outer La Noscea. #'" "' - 3:36 #:Plays when riding Cid's airship. #'" "' - 1:03 #:Plays in various cutscenes. #'" "' - 4:30 #:Garuda's battle theme. #'" "' - 3:25 #:The theme of Revenant's Toll (day). #'" "' - 2:08 #:The theme of Revenant's Toll (night). #'" "' - 3:32 #:Plays in Mor Dhona area. #'" "' - 3:05 #:Mor Dhona battle theme. #'" "' - 0:55 #:Plays in Saint Coinach's Find. #'" "' - 1:53 #:Plays in Pharos Sirius. #'" "' - 0:23 #:Plays in certain areas. #'" "' - 3:13 #:Good King Moggle Mog's battle theme. #'" "' - 1:04 #:Plays in the Wanderer's Palace. #'" "' - 2:55 #:Mid-level dungeon battle theme. #'" "' - 1:15 #:Plays in Amdapor Keep. #'" "' - 2:13 #:Plays in some instanced battles. #'" "' - 1:59 #:Plays in the final job quest battle (level 50). #'" "' - 2:00 #:Hard mode dungeon theme. #'" "' - 2:02 #:Hard mode dungeon battle theme. #'" "' - 5:52 #:The rearranged version of "The Altar Cave" from Final Fantasy III. Plays in the Crystal Tower - Labyrinth of the Ancients. #'" "' - 6:00 #:The aggressive mix of "Hubris". Plays during battles in the Crystal Tower - Labyrinth of the Ancients. #'" "' - 6:46 #:The rearranged version of "Battle 2" from Final Fantasy III. Plays during the battles against Phlegethon and Xande. #'" "' - 2:20 #:Plays in late Main Scenario cutscenes. #'" "' - 1:28 #:Plays in Northern Thanalan sanctuaries and the Wolves' Den. #'" "' - 0:21 #:Field theme of Northern Thanalan. #'" "' - 8:26 #:Plays in Imperial Castrums. #'" "' - 0:13 #'" "' - 0:59 #'" "' - 14:18 #:Plays in the Praetorium. #'" "' - 4:36 #:Gaius van Baelsar's battle theme. #'" "' - 2:51 #:Plays in the battle against the Ultima Weapon (phase 1). #'" "' - 7:10 #:Plays in the battle against the Ultima Weapon (phase 2 and "Ultimate Ballad" sidequest). #'" "' - 1:04 #:Plays during the quest "The Ultimate Weapon". #'" "' - 1:15 #:Plays during the quest "The Ultimate Weapon". #'" "' - 5:00 #:Plays during the credits. #'" "' - 1:07 #:Plays during the credits. #'" "' - 2:40 #:Plays during the credits. #'" "' - 10:50 #:Plays during "Steel Reign" FATE. #'" "' - 6:31 #:Plays in the Binding Coil of Bahamut. #'" "' - 6:54 #:Battle theme in the Binding Coil of Bahamut. #'" "' - 8:08 #:Boss theme for the Binding Coil of Bahamut. #'" "' - 4:24 #:Gilgamesh's battle theme. External links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/44019 VGMdb - FINAL FANTASY XIV: A Realm Reborn Original Soundtrack] fr:A Realm Reborn Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack Category:Soundtracks from Final Fantasy XIV